celebrity_deathsfandomcom-20200213-history
Death of Justin Bieber
Justin Bieber died on February 28, 2011, at the age of 16. Background In May 2010, Justin Bieber announced that he was going to have a concert in Africa in early 2011 in order to raise money for AIDS research. The date of the concert was tentatively scheduled for March 1, 2011, coinciding with Bieber's birthday. On February 16, 2011, Bieber and his crew arrived on the coast of northwest Senegal, in Africa. They stayed at a hotel for 8 days, and then began driving to the concert on February 24. For the next four days, they drove through the wilderness. Car crash On February 28, at 8:20 am, Justin Bieber and his crew were travelling through the wilderness in a convoy of vehicles. At the front of the convoy was the car which Bieber was in. Bieber's pet beaver and his bodyguards and servants were in the car with him. One of Bieber's servants was driving the car. He pulled out his phone and began texting. He wasn't paying attention, so he didn't notice a huge tree standing right in the middle of the road. The car crashed into the tree, and almost immediately caught on fire. Everyone in the car except Bieber and his pet beaver perished in the fire. The beaver ran away from the wreckage, and escaped into the forest. The rest of Bieber's crew, who were in the other cars, were startled when the car burst into flames. They began to panick. After seeing how severe and all-encompassing the raging inferno was, they assumed that Justin Bieber was dead, so they quickly started driving back to the hotel to get help. However, unbeknownst to them, Justin Bieber had actually survived the fire. The combined effects of shock and smoke inhalation had knocked him unconscious, and he remained unconscious for two more hours. At approximately 10:30 am, Bieber woke up. He then began wandering around the area, searching for help. Death On February 28, 2011, one day before his 17th birthday, Justin Bieber was travelling through Northwestern Africa in a convoy of vehicles, when the vehicle that he was driving crashed into a tree trunk and caught on fire. Bieber was the only survivor. Everyone else who was in the vehicle with him was killed in the fire. Confused and traumatized, Bieber then began to wander through the vicinity, searching for help. Eventually, he got tired, and began to search for a place to rest. He found an old, abandoned drainpipe on top of a cliff and crawled inside of it. However, he had no idea that he was not alone. He had wandered right into the center of the territory of a pack of dinosaurs. There were about 17 members in the pack, which was led by a male and a female. The female was the first to discover Bieber hiding in the drain pipe, and went to alert the male. At first, the pair of dinosaurs hesitated about whether or not they should attack Bieber. Instinct told them to leave this strange animal alone. However, seeing this intruder standing right there in the middle of their territory was far more than they could take, so they launched the attack. The pair of dinosaurs attacked Bieber, and began to maul him with their claws and jaws. He began to bleed profusely, and stumbled to the ground. One of the dinosaurs grabbed Bieber's left arm, while the other kicked at it with his sharp foot claws, breaking every bone in his arm. Bieber screamed and tried to fight back, but the dastardly duo of dinosaurs then grabbed his other arm, and did the same to it. Both of his arms were now broken, and his entire body was bloody. Delirious and disoriented, he then began to sing his song "Baby". The pair of vicious dinosaurs were repelled by this hideous noise, and stopped attacking. This allowed Bieber to get back on his feet and attempt to escape. However, his attackers soon caught up to him, and began to attack him once again. The dinosaurs then began to sing the song "Baby". Once they had recovered from the initial sting of the vicious sonic attack by Bieber, the dinosaurs realized that they could use this hideous noise to their advantage. Imitating the sounds of their victim was a form of psychological warfare which they used to scare and confuse him, which only served to incapacitate him even further. The pair of dinosaurs continued their barbaric attack. They decided to go for a full-frontal assault. Charging at their hapless victim, the pair of dinosaurs moved in for the lethal lunge. They pounced on Bieber and began to bite and slash at his chest and abdomen. Bieber panicked, and attempted to fight them off, but they were too strong and agile. Bieber gathered all of his remaining strength and succeeded in pushing off one of the dinosaurs. However, right at that moment, he felt an ungodly, excruciating pain in his abdomen. He looked down, and, to his horror, he saw that the ferocious beasts had ripped open his abdomen, and his intestines had spilled out onto the floor. By this point, Bieber had lost too much blood, and he was starting to feel very weak, frail, and exhausted. He no longer had any strength in him left to fight. He looked forward and he saw, to his horror, that the dinosaurs had grabbed him and were dragging his limp, nearly-lifeless body off of the cliff. Bieber then felt himself falling through the air. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Then, finally, Bieber looked down and saw the ground rush up to strike him in the face. And then that was it. He was gone. The pair of dinosaurs then alerted the rest of the pack to Bieber's dead body, and they all began to feast on his corpse. Reactions Main article: Reactions to the death of Justin Bieber The Government of Canada decided to keep Justin Bieber's death a secret, since they realized that if information about his death was leaked to the public, teenage girls all over the world would go crazy and start rioting. There would be lots of murders, suicides, and self-immolations, and it might even start World War III. Therefore, only a few people were informed about Bieber's death, and the Canadian government appointed someone else who physically resembled Bieber to impersonate him. One of the people who was informed about Justin Bieber's death was Miley Cyrus. She was devastated by his death, and this caused her to become depressed and start to abuse drugs and alcohol. In August 2011, she went to rehab, and stayed there for two months. In November 2011, she travelled to Africa to visit the site where Bieber was killed, which subsequently led to her own death at the hands of the same pair of dinosaurs who had killed Bieber. Justin Bieber's fake girlfriend, Selena Gomez, was also informed about his death. However, she wasn't sad, since they were never really together. Category:Deaths